Forum:Dead Space 3 co-op mode 4 player
I think a lot more people would play dead space 3 online if they put in a survival mode with 4 player online or 4 player offline with different maps on the planet of all sizes. They put in the stores to buy the medpacks ammo/guns and then benches to upgrade guns which each player gets one at the end of every round and then have the suit store where u get different suits. I also think u get points for shooting and killing the necromorphs like the zombie modes on cod but some necromorphs will drop ammo, medpacks, credits/points, and even power nodes. If they do the survival mode then they need to include all the necromorphs instead of the dead space 2 online mode when they only put four of the necromorphs. Also they need every suit to have 25 inventory slots and being able to have four guns in the inventory and it would be nice instead of killing a certain amount of N's u r able to buy different kill streaks like a security team/ gunship stuff like that. If u think the survival mode would be a good idea then share your ideas.--DeadSpaceMaster Dude, I had like the exact same idea when DS2 multiplayer was announced. I love it.Einsteinium99 (talk) the suit store is the suit chamber I like that idea...yeah!!!It will be more fun if the Humans and Necromorphs in Multiplayer have killstreaks and perks also...like some of the multiplayer games..Example: This is my dream Dead Space Multiplayer Deathmatch...designed for 10 vs. 10 players.. Necromorphs You can only have 5 class slots in the beginning ..and added class slots will be added when you *"Converge" Playable Necromorph Classes Slasher Puker Fodder Lurker Spitter Feeder *Pregnant *Leaper *Twitcher *Infector *Exploder *Stalker *Brute *level/Convergence unlockables Level Perks and Unlockables: Lvl .5- Collateral Damage(unlocks Civilian Outfits for Slashers, Spitters and Fodders, adds 5% healthr) Lvl. 10-Zealot(2x speed, unlocks the Zealot Outfit for Slashers and Twitchers) Lvl. 15-5% Stasis Resistance(stasis effect duration to all classes is reduced(10 sec. reduced) Lv. 30-10% stun resistance Lvl.40-Cleaverness(10% enhanced damage and added cosmetic changes)-adds laser picks to the Fodder class and more physical changes to all classes) Lvl.50-Dead Soldier(Slashers, Fodders & Twitchers only-your Necromorph have shin guards and guard armor to deflect bullets and other projectiles-Unlocks Soldier Outfits, adds 15% armor) Lvl.60-Pregnant(unlocks the Pregnant class) Lvl.66-*Divider(unlocks the Divider support killstreak) Lvl.70-Leapers(unlocks the Leaper class) Lvl.75-Enhanced(all classes become enhanced necromorphs) Lvl.85- Twitcher(unlocks the Twitcher class, unlocks the Unitologist Vested Outfits for Slashers and Twitchers-adds 15% agility and health to all Necromorphs, adds Lurkers to Pregnants' bellies) Lvl.90-*Infector-unlocks the Infector class "Convergence"-it is like a Prestige Class -your unlocked outfits, classes and class slots remains but the unlocked enhancements and abilities resets. 1st Convergence- add 3 slots, two convergence skins/outfits variants for all necros, unlocks Exploder class 2nd Convergence-adds 4 slots, two new all convergence necromorph classes skin variants, unlocks Stalker class 3rd Convergence-adds 6 slots, three new all convergence necromorph classes skin variants, Brute class unlock Killstreaks: As Necromorphs you can select one from 2 Killstreak Chains. you could choose from these killstreaks..but only 3 are available when playing. Support Killstreaks: 3''' kills- '''Necro-Vision(benefits teammates, shows traps, sentry guns and human support units) 6''' kills-'BabySitter('spawn 2 Lurkers and 5 Crawlers) *'''8 kills-a)Blackout (for indoor maps, shuts down the lights in the area, 25 sec.duration) b)Blizzard(for outdoor maps-unleashes a snowy blizzard to cover teammates/ambush enemies, 25 sec. duration) c)*Malfunction(shuts down weapon pointers and slows down stasis recharge in Humans, 25 sec. duration) If Blackout is selected but the map is is outdoors, the killstreak automatically changes to Blizzard 10 kills-'a)Defector'(spawns 2 Infectors that can turn enemy players/human support/undismembered corpses to friendly Necromorphs (if infected the humans cannot control their characters in one life) -'b)Distraction'(spawns 2 Dividers to the area) 12 kills-'Berseker'(10% damage resistance, 3x Agility, 5% stasis resistance; duration 60 sec.) 15 kills-'Brute Force' (spawn an Enhanced Necromorph Brute to attack enemy players/support) 18 kills-'Overkill'(spawn 10 Support Enhanced Slasher Necromorphs to the area) 25 kills-'Outbreak'(spawn 3 Enhanced Slashers, 3 Enhanced Fodders, 2 Pukers, 3 Feeders and an Enhanced Brute in the area) *Deathstreak: *You can only choose 1 deathstreak Agile Dead (run 2x much faster, 10 sec. duration)-3 deaths Statis Resistance '''(15 sec. duration when respawning)-5 deaths '''Enhanced Health (15 sec. duration when respawning)-5 deaths So, what do u all think??:DD Archer Autor (talk) 09:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC)